


oh la la

by lecherous_portmanteau



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Leedus, M/M, Rickyl, aaric - Freeform, lewd tongue fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecherous_portmanteau/pseuds/lecherous_portmanteau
Summary: In this new serie I will probably post alll the "standalone" pieces :) Take the first made to celebrate the new url location on Tumblr lecherousportmanteau.tumblr.com.Enjoy :31. Rickyl/Leedus2. Aaric





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> P L E A S E:  
> DO NOT re-post (like save it in your computer and then post it on your blogs and/or share on Twitter, Instagram, imgur, weHeartit, Pinterest etc.)  
> DO NOT claim as your own. THESE DRAWINGS WERE MADE WITH THE SOLE PURPOSE OF ENJOYMENT AND FANTASY FULFILLMENT.  
> NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT NOR OFFENCE IS INTENDED.  
> Thank You.


	2. Aaric




End file.
